Moon Beams
by Dashcat526
Summary: Cats are disapearing out of thin air
1. Prologue

**Hey this is my first fanfic enjoy!**

Prologue

It was sunset and Gorsepelt and Lightclaw were watching the glowing orb as it proceeded to dip lower and lower into the sky. Lightclaw had some very exciting news for Gorsepelt but was waiting for the right moment to tell him. Their brown and red tails were entwined and Lightclaw thought it would be the perfect moment to spoil the secret, so she leaned over and softly mewed into Gorsepelt's red and brown ear, "I'm expecting our kits" Gorsepelt gaped at her in loving wonder. "Wha-what?" he asked slowly, "We're going to have kits. Five of them!" she replied "Five! Holy Starclan this is amazing!" he exclaimed. Gorsepelt's blue eyes sparkled in wonder and he asked "How long have you known?" Lightclaw flashed a smile and said "I only knew for sure last sunrise but I have been thinking that it is a possibility for half a moon. They watched as the last rays of sun dissapeared and they headed to the warriors den and they slept soundly that night.

 **Allegiances**

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader: Wishstar - A silver tom with bold blue eyes and a black tip of tail**

 **Deputy: Adderfang - A red tom with crazed yellow eyes and a white chest**

 **Medicine Cat: Clovertail - A green/gray cat with white markings on tail and bright green eyes**

 **Warriors**

 **Frostfang - Grayish white she-cat with one black paw and ice blue eyes**

 **Silverfang - Sleek silver she-cat with bright white stripes on her head and tail and silver eyes**

 **Crowpelt - Black tom with white tip of tail and tips of ears and deep brown eyes**

 **Oakface - Brown and black tom with white tail with bright orange eyes**

 **Sunray - yellow she-cat with white patches and warm yellow eyes**

 **Mudclaw - all brown tom with bright amber eyes**

 **Mosseye - pure white tom with startling green eyes**

 **Owlpelt - brown and tan she cat with blue eyes**

 **Leaftail - Brown and green gray she cat with big amber eyes**

 **Foxpelt - Red and burgundy fur and round blue eyes**

 **Shrewleg - smaller than average gray tom with a long tail and green eyes**

 **Yelloweyes - a bluish she cat with sickly yellow eyes**

 **Blossomnose - a gray she cat with dark gray markings on her legs and tail with bright blue eyes**

 **Sagecreek - a tan she cat with chocolate brown eyes**

 **Brindleflame - a mostly black she cat with a few orange markings and light green eyes**

 **Robinfeather - a red she cat with brown markings on her back and ghostly blue eyes**

 **Lionpounce - a huge yellow tom with bold amber eyes**

 **Branchstep - a brown tom with red flecks on his paws and tail with orange eyes**

 **Ivyclaw - a gray and tan she cat with white markings on her chest and head with dark blue eyes**

 **Rainfluff - a blue tom with bright green eyes and fluff on his ears**

 **Dovewing - a light gray she cat with two black markings above her eyes and cold orange eyes**

 **Pebblefrost - a gray tom with white markings on three of his paws and blue eyes**

 **Nightleap - an all black she cat with green eyes**

 **Brightpatch - a gray she cat with one white patch on her left side**

 **Duskwish - a white she cat with black and gray flecks**

 **Apprentices**

 **Mousepaw - Small brown she cat with tan markings on her face and green eyes**

 **(mentor : Mudclaw)**

 **Treepaw - Large gray and brown tom with white on his nose and cold blue eyes**

 **(mentor : Owlpelt)**

 **Lostpaw - All white she cat with black paws and yellow eyes**

 **(mentor : Rainfluff)**

 **Beepaw - A yellow tom with two black paws and green eyes**

 **(mentor : Robinfeather)**

 **Stonepaw - An all gray stony looking tom with yellow eyes and a small limp**

 **(mentor : Ivyclaw)**

 **Leafpaw - green and gray with bright blue eyes and flecks of gold**

 **(mentor: Sunray)**

 **Queens**

 **Lightclaw - A white and brown long haired she cat with yellow eyes(expecting Gorsepelts kits)**

 **Elders**

 **Flowerear - A pretty gray and brown she cat with white markings on her muzzle and blue eyes**

 **Swiftsting - A black and brown tom with a red chest and green eyes**

 **Smokepetal - An all gray she cat with bright green eyes and missing patches of fur**

 **Pigeonthorn - A blue and gray tom with razor claws and blind**

 **I will update soon I promise**


	2. Chapter One

The new kit blinked her eyes open and gazed around at her surroundings. She saw eight other cats in the den there were six other kits and two adult cats. She looked up as a big tongue licked her on the head _That must be Mom!_ The little kit thought as she studied her mother. She had pretty red fur with gray and brown striped down her back and tail and bright amber eyes with flecks of gold. She took a look at the other adult cat in the room who looked to be sizing her up. She had a greenish gray pelt with white markings on her tail. The kit looked up into her bright green eyes that seemed to be full of joy.

"Look one of the she's is waking up" the cat with the greenish gray pelt exclaimed in a loud booming voice.

"Be quiet the kits are still just a moment old!" the kit's mother mewed softly in a laughing tone. The small kit looked around the room at her littermates one of the the she cats had a pinkish tinge to her fur and she had a few brown stripes on her legs and tail. The kit studied the next one. It was a light brown tom with dark brown spots dappling his back. She shifted her gaze to the third kit was plain and gray but had eyes that sparkled bright blue like water.

The kit squeaked in alarm as a new tom cat came bouncing in. "Are the kits here yet?" the new tom yowled

"Yes Gorsepelt they are…" the kit's mother trailed off, "All seven of them." she smiled. The tom gaped at her,

"S-seven?" cried the tom. The kit glanced around the room. All of the kits seemed to be wide awake and watching the conversation just as intently as she was.

"Oh!" the other female cat said "They need names!" she exclaimed. Her mother and the tom she assumed was her father exchanged glances.

"Well, how about Rosekit for the she cat with the pinkish fur?" her mother asked

"Sounds good and how about Thornkit for the brown spotted tom?" her father said. The kit's parents looked at the next she cat kit, "Not Graykit that's too common." her mother thought out loud,

"How about Lakekit, because her eyes sparkle like a lake." her father tried

"That sounds wonderful! And how about Adderkit for the big brown and white tom?" her mother answered

"Good, good. And for the next she cat does Volekit sound okay?" The kit's father asked

"Yes it sounds perfect, and for the greenish she cat how about Grasskit?" her mother answered.

"Wonderful. And for the last one…" the kit's father said stopping abruptly at the end. The little kit's parents gazed thoughtfully at the full moon outside the den.

"Moonkit." they said in unision. They looked at each other stunned that they had just picked the same name out of the millions of other names they could have chosen.

"Did you just say Moonkit?" the kit's mother asked shakily

"Yes. Did _you_ just say Moonkit?" her father asked slowly

"Yep I did. What an um coincidence?" her mother tried

"Well the kit's name is Moonkit if you both choose it, it must really be a good name for her." the she cat other than the Moonkit's mother said.


	3. Chapter Two

**HI guys welcome to my second chapter! Sorry I didn't add anything like this last chapter I totally forgot. I hope you enjoy!**

Moonkit yawned. It was her first day at Thunderclan and she couldn't wait untill sunhigh when Lostpaw and Beepaw were going to show them around camp. _Actually maybe I can wait_ she thought as another yawn came. She hurried to the mouth of the den thinking of sneaking out but before she could even put a paw out of the nursery her mother grabbed her by the scruff and carried her back in, "Mom put me down!" Moonkit mewed at her mother who was flicking her tail motioning for someone from outside to join them

"Not outside my little Moonkit you are a kit and kits stay in the nursery." Lightclaw trilled around Moonkit's scruff. Moonkit scowled and looked at her mother her eyes pleading,

"Mom! **You can put me down now!" she mewed urgently. Lightclaw set her down and Moonkit made a mad dash for the exit of the den. She was a mouse length away from the mouth of the den, when there when a big paw knocked her back to her mother's side. But the paw didn't belong to her mother it belonged to her father Gorsepelt.**

"Now little kit don't stray far from the nursery there are dangerous things out there like Shadowclan and foxes and dogs that eat little kits like you." Gorsepelt told her his bright yellow eyes intense they made her shiver in fear.

"Gorsepelt you're scaring her stop it!" Lightclaw laughed playfully,

"That is the kind of the point." Gorsepelt smiled and they started chatting. Moonkit snuck out under Gorsepelt's legs and was off in an instant. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to the apprentice den which she assumed was the one that smelled of Beepaw and Lostpaw.

As Moonkit entered, she realized how big the apprentice den was compared to the nursery she lived in. She took a look around the den and yelped in surprise as she noticed a cat was laying there right next to her. Treepaw opened his cold blue eyes when he heard the yelp and he was on his feet in an instant. As his vision cleared he saw it was just a kit. _Wait a second the clan doesn't have any kits yet! Oh yeah. This must be one of the kit's that Lightclaw had last night._ Treepaw narrowed his eyes and asked "Hey kit what's your name?" he asked gruffly

"M-M-Moonkit." Moonkit stuttered

"Well here's a message for you Moonkit," he sneered "if you're not an apprentice stay out of our den." Treepaw stormed out of the cave leaving Moonkit alone in the spacious apprentice den. She ran out tripping over her own paws in the process and bruising her nose. Her eyes watered from the pain as she limped to the nursery. All she found in the nursery were her six other brothers and sisters. Her mother and father were nowhere in sight.

"Guys where are Mom and Dad?" she asked her littermates. They just shook their heads and pointed to something behind Moonkit. She slowly turned around and saw a giant fox standing behind her. It sent a blow to her head and she blacked out.

 **Okay now that you're done reading REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It helps a lot! Thx.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Wow it's already the third chapter! Sorry my other two chapters weren't that long I just didn't have that much time. Anyway on with the story...**

Moonkit blinked her eyes open. And she jumped to her paws as soon as her vision cleared, _where is that fox?_ She thought angrily lashing her head around. All at once the pain came crashing down like a big warrior jumping down on her head. Her legs buckled and she found herself on the floor. Looking around the den more closely this time. She was surrounded by herbs and her six other littermates who all had at least a couple scratches. _I probably got the worst of it_ she realized. Recalling the fox attack was hard but she managed to get the main things: A fox had intruded camp, found the nursery, and hit her in the head with it's paw, then she passed out. She didn't know what had become of the fox but she hoped it had been chased off of Thunderclan territory. "Oh! You're awake! Three moons I didn't even notice! But Moonkit, wait that is your name right?" what Moonkit had thought was a mossy pile of stone jumped up revealing the fact that it was a cat!

"Erm. Yes, yeah I'm Moonkit how did you know? Where am I? Are we even still in Thunderclan? Did you chase off the fox? Is it gone? Who are you?" Moonkit rapidly asked questions making the other cats head spin.

"Well um let's see I knew you were Moonkit because I was there when you were born. You are in the medicine den. We are still in Thunderclan. I personally didn't chase off the fox but some of the other warriors did. Yes it is gone. I am Clovertail the medicine cat." Clovertail fired back out of breath by the end,

"Ooh you're good at answering questions well I have a few more for you. Are my litter mates all right? Did anyone else besides the seven of us get hurt in the fox attack? Did I get hurt the worst? What time is it? How long was I asleep? Do you know my mom? My dad" Moonkit paused to take a breath. Clovertail gazed at the tiny cat amused. "Where were my parents during the fox attack? Will this go down in Thunderclan history? Is there such a thing as Thunderclan history?" She opened her mouth to say more but Clovertail shushed her.

"Well little kit, all of your littermates are perfectly all right just a few scratches that won't scar. No one else was injured in the fox attack but the fox did destroy some of the nursery so all the apprentices are helping put it back together right now. You did get hurt the worst, you took a nasty blow to the head that even a full grown warrior would have to take a while to heal from. It is about sunhigh. You were out for about a sunrise-" Moonkit interrupted her

"A whole sunrise oh no no no?" Moonkit cried

"What is it kit? Clovertail asked gingerly

"I don't know." Moonkit whispered

"Are you sure you don't know?" Clovertail gently prodded

"I just- a feeling it just came over me" Mookit sniffed

"A bad feeling I assume?" CLovertail half asked half told

"Not really-" Moonkit paused and giggled then she laughed. She laughed until her voice was hoarse while CLovertail sat patiently with her tail curled over her paws

"Why are you laughing little moon?" Clovertail asked worriedly. She was a bit concerned that the herbs had made her delirious

"It's just that I have been alive for two days and so I have been sleeping for half my life. I feel like a-a lazy kittypet." Moonkit looked at Clovertail waiting for a reaction.

But the words were bouncing around in Clovertail's mind _a lazy kittypet, lazy kittypet,_ _lazy kittypet, kittypet, kittypet_.

Moonkit sat there looking at Clovertail for some time before the older she-cat came to her senses. Clovertail shook her head trying to clear it and she sat down again looking old and frail. "Hey Clovertail maybe you should lay down here you can have my nest." Moonkit struggled to sit up to give her nest to Clovertail. She had barely sat up when rockets of pain went shooting into her skull

 **Clovertails P.O.V**

As the words ricocheted around her brain she felt her mind tug her back to the past.

She was in her twolegs yard when a sudden barking broke the pristine silence that Babe was relaxing to. The slobbering barking mess ran into the yard in a streamline right for her. She yowled in alarm and jumped into the air landing on the dog's back. The dog started foaming around the mouth and running in circles trying to catch her. _What a stupid pathetic mess of an animal!_ Babe thought as she rode on the filthy creatures back.

Finally her Twolegs came out to set the record straight or so she thought. All the twolegs did was pick Babe up and put her inside while the beast roamed around outside crushing everyone of the flowers the twolegs had put into the ground. Whenever Babe was in the garden she never dared touch one of her twolegs beloved flowers. SHe decided to make the best of being trapped inside.

She walked over to her play thing basket to pull something out but when she got there all of her playthings were gone! They had been replaced by smelly bars of treat. She tasted one and spit it out at once. It was terrible! She needed some relaxing time she waddled over to her cushion only to find that it too was replaced by a bigger, thinner cushion that was _not_ hers. She walked over to her food and water contraptions and found that they were still there, but they did have bigger food and water contraptions next to it. She yowled in despair. _What has happened? Am I being replaced by a DOG!?_ As soon as Babe thought it she knew it was true. She hoped for the best as she walked over to the place of the box of sand. It was gone! She cried out again hoping the twolegs would hear her call. They did not. She sighed and layed down behind the couch. _At least the havn't taken the couch away_ she thought sadly as she dozed into a fitful sleep.

 **Hey I hope you liked it I haven't gotten any reviews yet and it's making me sad :( SO please please please review it means a lot to me!**


End file.
